bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Night
The Big Night is the live Finale event of Pinoy Big Brother. This is considered as the most important evening in every season of Pinoy Big Brother where every housemate fight for their place to reach the highly regarded event. The term was first used on Pinoy Big Brother 1. It is the event the ''Big Four'' Finalists will attend where the Big Winner will eventually be announced. Unlike normal evictions or typical live finale of its foreign counterparts, the Big Night is a huge and grand event where celebrities and past housemates as well as the presenters perform. Throughout the series, the live finale had taken place in various stadiums and arenas around the country. The stages are oftentimes the bigger and grander counterpart of its eviction stage in the studio. In some seasons, the Big Night is a thematic event. Eligibility To reach the Big Night, the housemates must be able to get a slot in the usual Big Four slots. Once a housemate become part of the Big Four, they will be eligible to reach the Big Night and become the season's Big Winner. Format Departure being escorted to the entourage of cars that would carry her on to the venue.]] The day before the Big Night, the housemates, dresses were usually displayed in the Living Room where they could get a glimpse of what they would wear on the prestigious event. Then on the day of the Big Night, the Big Four will then prepare, often styled by hairstylists that would visit the house. After that, they will then depart the house on their way to the venue. The event has been a tradition in Pinoy Big Brother, where the ''Big Four'' finalists are transported out of the Big Brother house blindfolded and typically wearing shiny black cloaks on their way into the venue. Those cloaks were the ones they wore when they were transported to the Big Brother House on their first entry. They will then travel with entourage of cars on their way to the venue. Arrival Once they arrived in the venue, they are then hold inside a recreated Diary Room throughout the evening where Big Brother leaves his final message for the finalists until one by one, each finalists are announced in ascending order and who ever remained in the Diary Room becomes the Big Winner. The Live Show The Live Show is opened by a series of opening performances, usually by former housemates, celebrities, hosts and the previously evicted housemates of the season. It varies from each season, but usually presenter Toni Gonzaga greets the whole arena with her famous greeting quote which is Hello Philippines, Hello World for the last time in the season. Other segments vary from season to season, often highlighting the season's most memorable happenings and other moments. After that, Big Brother will give his final message to the finalists . After Big Brother's message, the announcement will now take place in ascending order. One by one, as the placements are announced, the housemates in the Diary Room will decrease until the last person remains, which is the season's Big Winner. Grand Exit Once the Big Winner is announced, he/she will have his/her grand winning moment once they exit from the Diary Room backstage. It has been a tradition that every Big Winner gets to have a grand exit/winning moment back to the outside world, with ways varying from season to season often in relation to the Big Night's annual theme. Big Night Venues History Pinoy Big Brother 1 After spending 112 days* inside the house, Nene Tamayo was proclaimed the first Pinoy Big Brother winner in a grand finale on December 10, 2005. The show, dubbed "The Big Night", was held at Clark Expo Amphitheater, Angeles City, Pampanga, and was broadcast live. The four remaining housemates Cass, Nene, Jason, and Uma, wearing blindfolds and headphones, were taken to Clark Expo Amphitheater from the Big Brother house in Quezon City by a private plane. They were then sequestered in a secret location before the actual live final. What was played on their headphones is the song Pinoy Ako by Orange and Lemons. It was played repeatedly until they went out in the secret location. Despite the rains that plagued the day of the final, 30,000 people watched "The Big Night," hosted by Willie Revillame, Toni Gonzaga and Mariel Rodriguez. According to TV ratings agency AGB Philippines, the show averaged a 39% rating and peaked at a 46% rating. After spending 112 days inside the house, Uma Khouny was declared as the Fourth Big Placer in the Big Night finale, garnering just 52,833 votes or 4.7% of the total votes. Soon after, Cassandra Ponti having garnered 214,188 votes, 18.9% of total votes, was awarded the Third Big Placer status in the Big Night finale. The Second Big Placer was then named to be Jason Gainza. He garnered 312,258 votes, equal to 27.5% of the total votes. The finale show lasted almost three hours and ended with fireworks as the Pinoy Big Brother house replica disintegrated to reveal Nene Tamayo as the "Big Winner." She garnered 554,906 votes, or 48.9% of total votes, in the Big Night finale. Pinoy Big Brother : Celebrity Edition 1 The four remaining housemates, were taken to Manila Post Office from the Big Brother house in Quezon City by a limousine. They were then sequestered in a secret location before the actual live final. The finale was held on April 1, 2006 at the Plaza Lawton in front of the Manila Post Office on Lawton, Manila. In the final tally, Keanna Reeves was declared the Big Winner, garnering 44.2% of the vote (571,607 votes). John Prats came in second with 28.8% (372,198 votes), Bianca Gonzalez in third with 19% (245,594 votes), while Zanjoe Marudo exited first (and therefore came in last) with 8% (103,422 votes). Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 On June 3, 2006, at the Aliw Theater in Pasay City, Kim Chiu was crowned the winner of the first Teen Edition, garnering 41.4% or 626,562 votes of the final votes cast since Day 29. Mikee Lee came in second with 20.7% or 313,032 votes, while Gerald Anderson in third with 19.4% or 293,234 votes. Clare Cabiguin was the first to come out among the final four, garnering 18.5% or 279,390 votes. A record 1,512,218 votes were cast in the Big Night. The Teen Big Four entered in a boat and was escorted to a waiting room. Soon the winners were declared one after the other. The Big Night was entitled A Fairy Tale Finale, therefore all the sets and costumes were fairy tale related. The final four were also addressed as princes and princesses. The Fourth and Third Big Placers received a cash prize of PhP 100,000, a college scholarship and a trip to a local destination. The Second Teen Big Placer received a cash prize of PhP 500,000, a college scholarship and a trip to a local destination. The Teen Big Winner received a cash prize of PhP 1,000,000, a college scholarship, a trip to a local destination and a condominium unit to Chatteau Valenzuela. The finale also marked Toni Gonzaga's return to the show as host. Pinoy Big Brother 2 On June 30, 2007, the season finale, dubbed "The Big Night at the Big Dome" was held at the Araneta Coliseum, also known as the Big Dome. The housemates were transported by vintage cars on the way to the venue. During the program, the fourteen other housemates, as well as Tina Semolic from the Slovenian version, danced various Philippine dances and even the polka. Also present in the event were previous Pinoy Big Brother winners Nene Tamayo of the first season, Keanna Reeves of the Celebrity Edition, and Kim Chiu of the Teen Edition, as well as Zanjoe Marudo of the Celebrity Edition, and Sam Milby of the first season. Aside from the opening number, the only other huge number in the mostly formal and story-driven finale was the "final four housemates," played by Jon Santos as Mickey, Candy Pangilinan as Bea, Giselle Sanchez as Gee-Ann and R. S. Francisco as Wendy, engaging on a debate on who should be the winner. In the end, Beatriz was declared the winner, garnering 1,571,556 votes or 30.29% of total votes cast. Mickey came in second with 1,286,166 votes (24.79%), Wendy, visibly booed by the audience, came up third with 1,209,978 votes (23.32%), and Gee-Ann ended up last at 1,119,714 votes (21.58%). The total number of votes, which were amassed since the start of the open voting on June 17, 2007, broke all records held by all previous editions. As part of the tradition of Grand Exit/Welcome, Beatriz was brought into the stage in a giant disco ball. Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 The finale in this edition, held on January 5, 2008, at the Araneta Coliseum was dubbed "The Big Night at the Big Dome." It had a Hollywood awards night theme with a cabaret-style opening number with Mcoy Fundales, Toni Gonzaga, Nikki Gil, and Vina Morales leading. All evicted housemates were present, except for Gladys, who was in the United States. Like the finale for the second regular season, the only other highlights of the show were the chronology of season and a spoof number, with Ethel and four impersonators as the "Big Four." There was also a special number by Yeng Constantino, Ryan Cayabyab, the Ryan Cayabyab Singers, and the Teen housemates of the first Teen Edition. After an estimated total of 1.6 million text votes gathered since December 23, the start of the open voting, Ruben Gonzaga was declared the winner with 506,402 votes or 32.17%. Riza Santos was second with 430,135 votes or 27.33% of the vote. Gaby Dela Merced ended up third with 406,892 votes or 25.85% while Will Devaughn came in last at 230,509 votes or 14.65%. Ruben was the first male housemate to become the Big Winner in the entire history of the Pinoy Big Brother franchise. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus The finale of the season was held at the Araneta Coliseum. It had an outer space/science fiction theme. In fact, one graphic used showed the House turn into a large rocket that shot off its location at the front of the ABS-CBN studios and landed near the venue. Of course, this was not actually the case (see Day 77 in Week 11 section above). In line with the theme, the title character of the show Kokey appeared in the opening number, which also saw the performances of first Celebrity Edition housemate John Prats, second regular edition housemate Mickey Perz, and first Teen Edition housemates Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson. The show started with the chronology of events in the House and also featured performances by the superband Project 1, the cast of My Girl (which included Chiu and Anderson), and Billy Crawford, as well as an appearance by Jon Avila. The other housemates were also present, as well as House Players Mikan and Shy. Unlike the finales of the prior two editions (second regular season and second Celebrity Edition), there was no spoof and impersonation segment. After an estimated total of 1.7 million votes cast since May 31, the start of the open voting, Ejay Falcon was declared the winner with 620,924 votes or 36.31%. Robi Domingo came in second with 588,116 votes or 34.39%. Nicole Uysiuseng was a distant third with 314,582 votes or 18.39% while Beauty Gonzalez was last among the "Big 4" with 186,523 votes or 10.91% While Ejay became the second male winner of the franchise after second Celebrity Edition victor Ruben Gonzaga, his win was the closest ever with 1.92% (32,808 votes) separating him and Robi. The fact that the top two housemates were boys also ensured the emergence of a male winner. Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up The finale of the season, dubbed Big Date on the Big Night, was held at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium in Manila. As the finale was held a day before Valentine's Day, the show was partly given a Valentine/prom night theme. References to the Chinese zodiac and anything Chinese also abounded as the show was also held on the eve of Chinese New Year. The opening song which references the Big 5 were sung by Bugoy Drilon, Jay-R Siaboc, Mark Bautista, Rocksteddy's Teddy Corpuz, Yeng Constantino and Charice Pempengco. The 21 ex-housemates also performed dances done throughout the season, namely Drinking Boys, Di Makatulog'' (the Filipino version of Insomnia), the Indian tiger dance, and even Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Accompanying the housemates were Sheryn Regis, Harish Singh, and Charlie Green in each of the last three mentioned. To drum up support for each of the finalists, color-coded cheerleaders and live satellite feeds from Cebu, General Santos City, Cagayan de Oro, and Mindoro were also seen. The finale also announced the coming of the third Teen Edition, Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010, as well as the appearances of the cast of Rubi, the Jabawockeez, and Kim Chiu. The season was won by Melisa, who amassed 1,226,675 votes or 32.08% of the entire vote since it began since Day 120. Leaving before her were Paul Jake (1,044,275 votes or 27.31%), Jason (954,961 votes or 24.97%), Johan (303,751 votes or 7.94%), and Tibo (294,262 votes or 7.69%), who left the House as the so-called 5th Big Placer. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 The Big Night Finale of this edition, dubbed as Unite at the Big Night, was held on June 26, 2010 at Ynares Center located in Antipolo, Rizal. Like the previous Teen Edition's finale, the show had a sci-fi theme with the emphasis on robots. Tying with theme, the House was seemingly transformed into a giant robot that brought the housemates into the venue. In fact, the room where the housemates were held before they were each brought out resembled a pilot's cockpit. The ex-housemates joined Sam Concepcion and Miles in their rendition of "Pyramid". Guests also included Double Up winner Melisa Cantiveros, Teen Edition 1 housemate Matt Evans, Pilipinas Got Talent finalists Keith Clark Delleva, the Velasco Brothers, and Jovit Baldivino, and the Homeless World Cup Philippine team. First to leave the cockpit-inspired makeshift confession room was the 6th Big Placer Bret garnering 133,239 votes or 14.68%. Ivan soon followed as the 5th Big Placer amassing 137,402 votes translating to 15.14% of the total votes. Following Ivan was 4th Big Placer Devon with a total votes of 142,876 or 15.74%. The 3rd Big Placer was Fretzie with a total of 145,176 or 15.99% of the total votes. The runner-up for this edition was Ryan who had 169,797 votes or 18.7%. James Reid was proclaimed the winner of the Edition, earning 179,294 votes or 19.75% of all votes cast. James won P1,000,000 (plus the same amount to a chosen charity), a laptop computer, a 42-inch flat screen TV, an Asian tour package, a bottled water business, and a condominium unit. Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited On March 31, 2012, 154 days after the season started, at the Quirino Grandstand, Slater Young was declared the Big Winner after amassing 40.02% of the votes. Leaving before him were Second Big Placer Pamu with 21.49% of the votes, Third Big Placer Biggel with 21.39% of the votes and Fourth Big Placer Paco with 17.10% of the votes. Slater thus earned the distinction of being the first male winner of a regular season four years after Ruben Gonzaga was declared as the first male winner of the entire franchise. The Big Night voting was only done overnight, with the Power of One rule in effect. This is also the first and only season wherein only vote percentages are shown and not the actual number of votes. The theme of the Big Night is Filipino style. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 4 On July 7, 2012, 91 days after the season started, the B.F.F. (Big Fantastic Finale) at the Big Night took place at the Malolos Sports and Convention Center in Bulacan . Prior to the Big Night, on the tenth Eviction Night, three special mechanics for the Big Night voting were announced. All votes were reset back to zero while the SE Voting System, which was last used in Unlimited's fourth eviction night, will be activated in lieu of the Power of One rule. Myrtle Sarrosa of Barotac Nuevo, Iloilo was proclaimed the winner who garnered 33.92% of total net votes. Karen Reyes placed second garnering 11.91% of total net votes, while Roy Requejo placed third with 9.38% of total net votes. Joj & Jai Agpangan placed fourth after garnering 9.26% of total net votes Pinoy Big Brother: All In Prior to the Big Night, just like in the last season (Teen Edition 4), all votes were reset back to zero and the SE voting system will be implemented with the Power of One rule. In the morning of '''Day 120 (August 24, 2014), the Big 4 exited the house and rode in a helicopter to the Villamor Air Base at Pasay City. After that, they rode a limousine to Resorts World Manila and were tasked to open a vault. After unlocking the vault, they found a cellphone; they called Big Brother, who told them that the Big Night will be happening that night. At the Big Night in Resorts World Manila, Big Brother gave them his final message. Afterwards, each of the Big 4 was able to ask questions to a housemate. After the end of the public poll, Vickie Rushton was proclaimed the 4th Big Placer with -0.78% of the total net votes. Although Jane Oineza had the highest percentage of Save Votes, this did not help her to become the Big Winner since she obtained the highest Evict Votes and thus managed to obtain -0.73% of the total net votes and was proclaimed the 3rd Big Placer, much to everyone's surprise. Maris Racal and Daniel Matsunaga were the last two people inside the confession room and after a long wait, Maris was declared as the season's 2nd Big Placer with 3.10% of the total net votes while Daniel was proclaimed this season's Big Winner with 11.69% of the total net votes and the third celebrity winner of this franchise. Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Prior to Days 141 and 142, The Teen and Adult Big 4 were given a surprise send-off in It's Showtime by Big Brother on November 6, Friday wherein he said that the Big Night will be held at the Albay Astrodome and Penaranda Park in Legazpi, Albay, and were then transported to a bus outside the Showtime studio (despite the fact that they are still wearing their bathrobes because they were swimming at the Resort area of the house but later changed). Upon arrival, they were greeted by male presenters Enchong Dee and Robi Domingo at the Cagsawa Ruins. Throughout the entire 2-day Big Night, spectacular production numbers were spearheaded by mainstay host Toni Gonzaga, together with all other housemates and Big Winners of the past 10 years including the 737 teen and regular housemates. The 7-day open voting was closed and the first set of announcements were made. Bailey May and Dawn Chang were named as 4th Teen and Adult Big Placers respectively while Franco Rodriguez and Roger Lucero were named as 3rd Teen and Adult Big Placers. When the final two were about to anticipate the announcement of the Big Winner, Toni announced that the next set of announcements would be done the following night and for the first time in the history of PBB and in the Big Night, voting for the final 2 was reset to zero, to which the four remaining housemates reacted in shock. During the second day of The Big Night, the mission of collecting P3,000,000 was achieved and the proceeds were given to Habitat for Humanity Philippines for the benefit of the construction of new houses in local communities of Bohol which were severely devastated by Typhoon Yolanda, spearheaded by Slater Young, PBB: Unlimited Big Winner. After the 24-hour open voting, the second set of announcements were made. Ylona Garcia was declared as the 2nd Teen Big Placer, and Jimboy Martin was declared the Teen Big Winner of this edition by a close number of votes. Despite the fact that they made their relationship throughout the entire season, Tommy Esguerra was declared the 2nd Big Placer while Miho Nishida was declared this edition's Big Winner by a huge margin. All Big Placers were transported from the Albay Astrodome to the stage just a few meters away to Penaranda Park through ATV vehicles, while Miho and Jimboy did the same thing, but this time, as part of the tradition of Big Winners, made their grand exit through the prop-base platform of the Cagsawa Ruins riding together in their ATV vehicle with showers of confetti. These two nights also marked the absence of Bianca Gonzales (due to her pregnancy) and the return of Mariel Rodriguez as host after five years, similar to that of Gonzaga in the Big Night of the first Teen Edition and prior to her role as the last celebrity houseguest. Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky Season 7 The Big Night for this season was held at the Alonte Sports Arena in Biñan, Laguna from March 4–5, 2017 (Days 234 & 235). On Day 234, before going to the venue, the housemates were given a surprise interview by the hosts of It's Showtime. They were transported into a parade float that drove them into the venue, blindfolded. An opening production number was spearheaded by most of the evicted housemates of the season, together with Alex Gonzaga (the show's longest-staying houseguest), Tommy Esguerra (737 2nd Big Placer) and Big Winners Daniel Matsunaga and Miho Nishida, which were held inside the arena and a stage set outside. After which, Big Brother gave his final message to his Lucky 7, who were situated in a green room depicting an augmented reality of a castle hall in an interdimensional plane (the first in the season to do so) and a skit was performed by the contestants of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids, Niño Muhlach, together with mainstay hosts Toni Gonzaga and Robi Domingo, highlighting some of the best moments of the show's longest edition. Just like the 737 season, the 7-day open voting was closed and the first set of announcements were made. Cora Waddell, Nikko Natividad & McCoy de Leon and Tanner Mata were named the 7th to 5th Lucky Big Placers respectively. The voting tally ended up very narrow with the top-gainer edging the closest contender less than one percent (0.62% to be exact). It was reset to zero after they announced the Dream Team Big 4 and voting will open tomorrow night. On Day 235, the show began with a production number with Toni Gonzaga. Like yesterday, the Lucky Big 4 were then transported on separate parade floats to the venue. After which, the voting lines were re-opened and voting for the Big Winner was done in a span of 30 minutes (with the arrangement of the housemates changed to L, U, C, and K). While this is ongoing, the Lucky Big 4 were tasked to ask questions to their respective housemates, highlighting some of the important moments in the season. After that, the voting lines were then closed and two events happened after: an interview with the 5th-7th Lucky Big Placers and a production number from 737 alumnus Zeus Collins, 737 4th Big Placer Dawn Chang, Lucky 7 celebrity housemate Yassi Pressman and the show's first Teen Big Winner Kim Chiu. Chiu and Garcia then accompanied Gonzaga in announcing the 4th and 3rd Big Placers respectively, with Edward Barber and Yong Muhajil garnering those placings. After which, the final 2 were named and the announcements for their fate were made with the director of the show and head of TV production Laurenti Dyogi, and head of broadcast Cory Vidanes. Kisses Delavin was named the 2nd Big Placer while Maymay Entrata was announced the 14th Big Winner of the show. Mariel Rodriguez was noticeably absent in the show due to her maternity leave. Gallery PBB-Big-Winner-500x360.jpg|PBB: All In Stage C6FTXo6VUAEIPzZ.jpg|PBB: Lucky 7 Big Night Audience ac7fa788d.jpg|1st Teen Big Winner, Kim Chui performs in PBB 737 Big Night 02132010989.jpg|PBB: Double Up Big Night Stage B9DuDSLCIAAGukD.jpg|Beatriz Saw Grand Exit 14767697_pbb-dream-team-big-night-hits-15-million_t3b9479e6.jpg|PBB: Lucky 7 Big Night Stage Trivia * The Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Big Night is the first ever two-evening Big Night in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. * The Pinoy Big Brother: 737 Big Night had the farthest distance venue ever from the Big Brother house. It was held in Legazpi, Albay, 498.3 km away from the Big Brother house where the Teen and Adult Big Four travelled via 10-hour bus roadtrip. * One of the finalists in Pinoy Big Brother: 737 saw the Big Night being held in his home province. Franco Rodriguez is from Tabaco City, Albay just 35 km away from the venue. Category:Terminology Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother